


Oblivious

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Misunderstandings, School Dances, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita's getting more than a little upset by the amount of people who keep pointing out that he doesn't have a date to the Yule ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenekoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thenekoyuki).



> Prompt "I've been thinking of gazette Hogwarts AU for a while and I really want to read a good fic about it. I always think that Reita would be a true Hufflepuff and everybody loves him but he's just being dumb and oblivious of it all. So everybody's trying to ask him to the yule ball. You can pick the winner (any gazette or diru member) as long as Reita is the receiving end. I'm not picky with otp. I ship Reita with everyone, I ship Reita with happiness XD" - Okay, I'm not going to charge you for this. I know it was a commission, but I don't feel like I can write it well enough for it to be paid for. Plus it took me a month to get out of my funk and actually write something not horribly depressing. And with me filling anon requests on tumblr for prompts, I don't feel right charging you. So, here it is, lovely. <3  
> Song[s]: "Bleak Skies" by Foresight

"Earth to Reita... hello on there?" The snap of fingers next to his ears yanked him from the brief reverie he had been entertaining and he looked up from his plate of half-eaten food, blinking a few times. Slowly, he reached up and dragged a hand across his face, sighing as he did his best to refocus on the person in front of him. Obnoxious white hair, a flighty attitude... and blessedly his best friend. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here... what do you want?"

Shinya sighed, reaching to pluck a pastry up from the newly changed food on the table, sliding it onto Reita's plate. "Just wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow night. If... you know... you had plans?"

Reita watched Shinya put the pastry down, realizing it was the only one in the basket with raspberry filling, his very favorite. Shinya's favorite, too. He smiled at the kindness. He was lucky to have such wonderful friends. "Thank you," he murmured, picking up the pastry and breaking it in half, settling part back onto Shinya's plate and then tilting his head, shrugging a little. "I guess I do." After all, it was the Yule ball, wasn't it? Which sort of meant everyone had plans. 

Shinya's head just gave a little bob as he picked up his half of the pastry, falling silent as he took tiny little nibbles off of it. 

Reita watched him, an unsettled feeling that he'd done something wrong happening in the pit of his stomach. 

\---

A scrap of parchment landed on his table, not slid from a hand, but fallen from above his head. If their professor had noticed, she gave no indication. Then again, she had never seemed to care either way if people were paying attention. Learning was, as she put it, up to the student. He picked up the paper and opened it, studying the neat line of printing, one he didn't recognize right off the bat. 

_Got a date for tomorrow?_

He made a face. Sometimes it really hurt when people noticed that he just wasn't as socially adept as others. But for someone to actually ask him like this, to call him out that he didn't... that made it a hundred times worse. He scribbled back a quick, _maybe_ , and muttered out the incantation for returning the item to where it'd come, forcibly ignoring where it had come from.

\---

Reita's steps down the hallway were hurried, this day growing more and more awkward. He'd been nearly cornered by Ruki last session and now he was actively avoiding one of the many ghosts, who had taken it upon themselves to follow him, yelling, "Who wants a date?!" at the top of their lungs behind him. It was quickly taking its toll on his patience and his mood and he felt more and more sour over not having a date as the day went on. But the fact was, he'd never get the date he wanted because no guy in all of Hogwarts would dare ask him out. He wasn't exactly hiding his sexuality, but he also wasn't blatant about it. Which had resulted in one question last week already from a female classmate, asking him if he would like to join her at the dance. He'd politely declined, offering the nicest reply he could think of without giving her hope he would ever find her attractive or romantically desirable. 

He dodged into the bathrooms and nearly ran flat into Uruha, his cheeks heating up as he rounded around him, sputtering out a quick, "Sorry," as he headed for one of the urinals. Uruha just waved him off, heading out the door with a quick, "S'okay!" Standing there, he relieved himself and did his best to stop feeling all tingly where he'd run into him. Speaking of one of the people he'd have been cool with having ask him to the ball, that would be one of them. But Uruha was hopelessly straight and apparently had _two_ semi-dates to the dance as it was. At least both girls knew it, rumor had it anyway.

He finished up, flushing, and then going to wash his hands, glancing behind him as a vibrant red-head entered the bathroom. He grabbed a towel to dry his hands and lifted one to wave to Die. The usually cheerful boy just gave him a weak smile and a little head-bob rather than his enthusiastic greeting of norm as he stepped into one of the stalls and shut the door.

Reita hung around for a moment, debating, and then finally tapped on the door to the stall. "Hey, Die... are you okay? Just seem a little down or something..."

Everything was silent from within the stall for a moment and then Die coughed, a fake-sounding pathetic little sound. "Little under the weather, that's all."

"Okay," Reita returned uncertainly, his hand falling away from the door. "Feel better. You think you'll still be going to the ball, being sick and all?" He knew Die loved social events like this and was usually the life of the party, if anything.

Shuffling and then, "I... don't think I will. Have... have fun, okay?" 

If Reita hadn't known better, he would have thought the sound of that voice was horribly hurt, but he had to be imagining it. Die was just sick, that's all it was. "I'll try. Dances really aren't my thing though." He tapped the door and then exited the restroom.

\---

Reita stepped out of the common room and into the hallways, finding a very pissed off looking guy lounging against the wall just outside the exit. He started to hurry past him, determined to get to the ball and get this stupid night over with. A twenty minute pathetic appearance with no one at his side, and then he'd leave. Disappear, perhaps to the gardens... or maybe just to one of the towers. Anywhere but there, he was sure of that.

The guy stepped in front of him, his arms tightly crossed and a more pissed off look on his face. "You're Reita?"

Reita's heart did a flip-flop and he shrank back a little. "I... yes?"

"So where the hell is your date?"

Reita sputtered and then his face crumbled as he took two steps back. "I... I..." he took another step backwards. "I don't have one, okay!" The sudden burst of anger and hurt came out the only way it could, through those simple words and an utterly helpless look. "I wish everyone would stop taunting me about it. It's not funny!"

The guy's face transformed into a mask of confusion and then one of slight anger again. "If you don't have anyone then why the hell wasn't Die good enough for you?"

"Wh-what?" Reita didn't think he'd ever stumbled over his words quite as much as this particular person was making him do right then. He wasn't sure who the angry boy was, but all he could think was that he wanted to escape him... and soon. "I don't know what you're talking about! You've got the wrong guy or something, okay? Die never asked me t-"

"Like hell he didn't!" The guy advanced on Reita until he felt his back bump against the wall. "I expected you'd have to have someone pretty damn good to not say yes to him, but then you go and break his heart with one little written piece of shit word. What the hell kind of answer is maybe anyway?"

Astonishment slipped through Reita's body at the words coming from the shorter guy's mouth and he opened his own, a little sound of horror coming from it before he whispered out, "I... he... oh no."

"What do you mean oh no?" The guy was right up in his face now, one hand on the wall next to him.

"I didn't understand what he meant. It wasn't clear and I... I thought someone was taunting me since I had no one to go with. And I didn't know it was even him that put the note on my desk! I... I didn't look, okay?!" Again with the raised voice and the stumbling over words. Boy did this guy have him in knots.

The boy backed up, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans - an odd fashion choice for the ball, but Reita wasn't about to knock it. "Are you stupid or something? What other kind of conversation can come from asking if you have a date for the ball already? He didn't want to ask if you had someone, but wanted to ask... and you just shut him down with a half-answer of rejection." The guy threw up his hands and then backed up another step or so. "Figure your shit out. If you give a fuck about a date, he _might_ still be willing." Another threatening step toward him. "But if you crush him again, I break your damn face."

Reita swallowed, bobbing his head a little before the guy turned on his heel and wandered off. 

\---

Reita sat in the main hall, one foot up on the bench under him and the other dangling to the floor. He hadn't found Die, not even Shinya so far, and he was growing irritable with the whole thing. Not finding your friend or the guy who you'd apparently half-broken by being a moron was not a good start to the evening. He moved to push himself up just as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up, finding the girl he'd turned down and he mentally groaned. Just who he needed to see right then, while he was all alone and still _very_ much not into girls. He opened his mouth to defend his place on not having accepted her invite, but she beat him to talking.

"Kyo told me what happened... also told me why you didn't accept my invite." She moved her hand to rub lightly at her neck, a faint blush creeping up her neck. "Sorry about that one... I didn't know."

Reita gave a little shrug, relaxing slightly. "I just don't make a big deal out of my preference toward men I guess." He only said it that way to make it clear in case this Kyo, whoever that was, had made some strange shit up.

"It's cool, you shouldn't have to." She leaned one hand on the table and then her hip against it as well, studying him. "Do you care to know where Die is? Or have you not found him on purpose?"

Did everyone have to know about his fuck up or what? He debated for a moment and then sighed. "It wasn't on purpose... and I'd like to know."

"Stairs up to divination. He's been sitting there for a while now, looking like someone kicked a cat in front of him."

"Which, I guess," Reita supplied, "makes sense if I effectively kicked him in the feelings."

She patted him on the arm. "You're just dense, that's all. Tell him the truth." With that, she was off, dress swishing around her legs. He watched her go, watched her link arms with... Shinya. He huffed out a little breath. So that's where his friend had gotten off to. He smiled to himself. Well good for Shinya, then. Sanding up, he straightened his outfit and headed for the door, determined to go and find Die before he wandered off somewhere else.

\---

Reita came to a stop in front of Die, his eyes sweeping over his sharp suit and his vibrant hair. Clearing his throat, he watched as Die raised his head and then looked suddenly very uncomfortable. Die was up like a shot, grabbing for his bag. "I... oh the time! I'm late, aren't I? Silly me. I got dressed up and then I'm still not feeling well and-"

Reita held up a hand, cutting him off mid-sentence. He watched Die's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "I didn't know the note was from you... or that you were trying to ask me to the ball, okay? I... I didn't mean to be a jerk about it." He winced, slumping back against the wall and protectively crossing his arms over his abdomen. "I was embarrassed by not having a date and not being asked... and I thought whoever sent me the note was trying to point out that I didn't. Like that stupid ghost did..."

Die's mouth worked for a moment, but no words came out of it. When they finally did, it was in a rush. "So you didn't turn me down on purpose?"

Reita shook his head.

"Then... I'm... not sick." Die gave Reita a sheepish look. "I just didn't want to deal with talking to you after... well... you know."

"The giant misunderstanding?"

"Yeah." Die shifted the bag he was holding and then offered his arm. "Will you go with me to the ball then?"

Reita slipped his arm through Die's, pulling himself close to his side, and then smiled over at the slightly older boy. "Yeah... definitely."

As they moved off toward the ball, Reita could almost feel Die's perpetual glow, sense the grin on his lips. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew it was there. And he knew he liked to be the cause of it.


End file.
